objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA Randomized/Episode 13
Announcer: Well, since no one has anything to say, let's get onto the elimination. Bell: Wait! But Announcer: Anyways, today we got 4 votes. Yay. Anyways, let's see the likes. TV: Bell (1 like) Pen (1 like) Bell: Uh oh, who's gonna get the prize? TV: Bell. Pen: What! But she got the prize last time! And I never got a prize! Bell: Yeah, Pen, you can have the prize! Pen: Wow Bell, that's really nice of you! Bell: You're welcome. *pen spins wheel gets some gum* Pen: What am I supposed to do with gum? Announcer: Whatever, anyways, the people safe with 0 votes are... Marker and Cake. Announcer: Pen, you received one vote, also you Bell. So we will need a tie breaker. Pen: Oh no! Marker: Pen, I hope you make it! Pen: Me too! No offense Bell.. Bell: It's okay.. Announcer: Your tie breaker is to pop a balloon, whoever can do it first wins. The other person gets eliminated, go. *bell pops balloon first* Pen and Marker: No! *pen gets eliminated* *intro* Announcer: Final eleven, and guess what, no more teams. *teams get broken up* Announcer: Your first non-team challenge, is to travel all the way to the moon. You will get points depending on how well you did. There are 11 rockets, each one works differently. Go. Match: I'm taking, like, this super amazing one! *match gets in and zooms out in the speed of light* *rocket makes it but match is on fire* Announcer: Ha, Match has to come back again. *throws rocket back to earth* Firey: Don't mind if I do! *uses match's rocket* Announcer: Firey places first. Firey: Yay! Announcer: Wow, Bell places second with her cloud. *eggy comes up* Announcer: How did you get here so fast? Eggy: Saw kicked me! Announcer: Okay, well you're 3rd. *saw and ice cube make it in the same rocket* Saw: And I'm 4th! Announcer: Yes, you are. Ice Cube is 5th. *book comes* Book: Phew, I made it! Announcer: Yes, but you are 6th. Ruby: I made it too! Announcer: You are 7th. Ruby: Aw. *match comes* Match: OMG, I'm like, here! Announcer: Congrats, you are 8th. Match: OMG, really? *cake comes up* Cake: I mwade it! Announcer: 9th. Marker: Come on you stupid rocket! Yellow Face: Hey! Wait for me! *marker goes without YF* *marker makes it* Marker: I'm here! Announcer: Yes, however, you are 10th, so Yellow Face would be 11th. Let's get back to Earth. *they stand on platforms* Bell: What are these things? Announcer: They are platforms, displaying your points. And you all get 30 bonus points. *each platform is 30* Announcer: Anyways, every like you have gotten gives you one point, but every dislike you've gotten takes one point. You also get points for how well you did in the contest. *blah blah blah* Announcer: These are your current scores Announcer: Yellow Face, Marker, Ruby and Match. You are in the bottom third. So vote for Yellow Face, Marker, Ruby or Match to be eliminated. Voting ends April 2nd (2:30 PM ETC) Voting Vote who you like/dislike! Aftermath Announcer: Tommorows episode is the last episode of the series. We have to cancel it due to the fact we aren't getting much votes. Firey: Announcer don't! Don't make it end up like last season! Announcer: April fools. Ha ha. Firey: Oh. Category:BFDIA Randomized